Captain
by Elfana
Summary: A little fic for floatingcake on Tumblr. Shindou x Kirino. BL


**A/N: **I do not own Inazuma Eleven (Go) or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping to destroying the Raimon football club, <em>captain.<em>" Tsurugi said and patted Takuto on his shoulder, smirking. "Not that your absence will make any difference. The club will end soon anyway. I will make sure of that." The blue haired male said and turned around. His hands never leaving his pockets, still not wearing the school uniform. "Oh… and it's not captain anymore, right?"

"Shut up!" Takuto said. "You have nothing to do with this. You're an outsider!" He could feel his eyes get watery. _No. Don't cry. You can't cry…_

"I'm on the team. I may not be a wanted member, but I am not an outsider. You will be, though." Tsurugi said. "Since you're leaving… -Hey, don't go crying on me!"

Takuto glared through his tears. "Me staying on the team will only make the others get in trouble. I cannot allow that as a captain."

"Ex-captain." Tsurugi said and started walking. "See you."

The brunet stared at his back, his tears still flowing over his cheeks.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Takuto rolled around in his bed. The sun was shining in his face. The others were probably having practice now… He didn't even feel like going to school. He had failed everyone. He hid himself under the blankets, shutting the sun out.

"Young master Shindou." One of the maids suddenly spoke up. "Mister Kirino is here to see you."

"…" Takuto kept silent. He couldn't face his friend. He felt embarrassment and disappointment wash over him.

"Young master?" The maid asked again. "I think he is sleeping." She said to Ranmaru.

"I see." Takuto pressed his hands against his ears when he heard Ranmaru's voice. He was really there… and here he was, hiding himself from the outside world. "Please tell him I'll call him later, then."

"I will once he wakes up, mister Kirino."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Takuto opened his eyes it was around three in the afternoon. He pushed off the blankets and brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers. He got up and walked towards his piano. He sat down and touched the wood of his instrument. Not much later, he was lost in his world, the music filling the room. He had closed his eyes, trying not to think about football.

Suddenly he heard his mobile phone make music. His eyes snapped open and he stood up, rummaging around in his bag.

_34 missed calls and 6 new messages._

All from Ranmaru and one from Sangoku. He shut off his phone.

Takuto stared at his captain band. It felt like it was mocking him. He threw it on his bed and was about to call the maids when the door opened and one of the maids opened the door.

"You have a guest, young master."

"Takuto…" Ranmaru said when the maid left. "How are you? Oh. That's probably a stupid question to ask, but I'll do it anyway." He picked up his cup and sipped his tea.

"Was Tsurugi at practice?"

"No. He never is at practice. But you weren't at practice either." Ranmaru said, scolding and being worried at the same time. "Why?"

Takuto frowned and looked at his friend. Ranmaru was looking at him. He wasn't looking down on him, he didn't look disappointed in him. He just wanted to know why and what was wrong with his best friend. The brunet sat down and took his cup from the table.

"Takuto…"

"I've failed everyone. As a teammate. As a captain…" He said, biting his lip. "Look, here I am… Crying again. I am…"

"You're an amazing captain, Takuto." Ranmaru said and placed his cup on the table again. He scooted over and leaned over his friend, who was still sitting on his chair. "Hey… Takuto…"

The brunet reached his arms up and wrapped them around the slightly smaller boy, pulling him towards him. He placed his head on Ranmaru's shoulder, still sobbing.

"It's alright. You were not chosen as a captain for nothing. And seeing as you are now, your heart is really with your teammates… with football."

Takuto tried to say something but his breath just hitched. He finally lifted his head and brown eyes met blue. Ranmaru was currently sitting on his lap, smiling at him. He grabbed both Takuto's hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Everyone thinks you're a good captain. I think you're a good captain…" _I think you're amazing._ Ranmaru leaned in and pressed his lips against his friends'. Eyes closed, cheeks blushing, heart thumping.

Much to his surprise, Takuto tightened his grip on him instead of pushing him away like he'd expected. It was an innocent kiss, nothing passionate. Just… love.

"…I won't give up." Takuto mumbled against Ranmaru's lips. Their hands still clasped together. "I'll play." A smile was shared between them.


End file.
